How Did I get Hear?
by FfionJayneWMMC
Summary: OK! So this book has a Vampire Diaries feel but it has the characters of twilight. I know sounds weird but if you want to find out what it is about it is only a click away and it won't take you long to just take a look. It is Alice and Jasper mostly!
1. Prolong

Prolong

Rushing down the corridor, the bell had rung and I was trying to get to my next class. I had biology. I was a drag then I hit something and dropped all of my books, falling to the ground at the same time. I gathered my books and mumbled my apology. Running to my next class and placing my books in a neat pile at the end. I placed my bag on the empty seat next to my knowing no-one would want to sit next to the freak.

The teacher started speaking but I didn't look up as I had no interest in the subject. I felt like there were eye's on me. I peeked from under my lashes hoping it was nothing. A tall lean blonde haired man stood there towing over me. Raising his eyebrow I slid my bag off the seat next to me. Again I felt eyes on my face so I turned to find the man starring at my face so I looked away. Raising one of his slender hands and gesturing it to me, he spoke in a Southern accent.

"Hello, my name is Jasper. I am new to these parts." I looked confused by this gesture so he placed his hand on the desk and waited patiently for my reply, taking a deep breath I spoke.

"I'm Alice. If you want a few tips really don't bother talking to me because you will jut be classed as a freak and you can fit in well with them." I turned my head to the blonde haired girl who was listening in our direction. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the godlike man perching on the seat next to me.

"I think I'll take my chances with that and make my own decisions about who I like and dislike." He replied placing a friendly smile on his smug face. This make me think he was a bit mad. Had he never been to a high school before, didn't he know that image in this place was really important and that no-one hung around with me because I was weird. Well if he was being stubben and wanted to bring down his reputation I think I could help him.

"Fine, if you want to be in hell for the rest of high school then I will be friends with you." he just chuckled at this and it sounded like a wind chime as a gust of wind caught it in the morning breeze. I wonder why a man of this standard wanted to be seen with someone like me. We talked through biology class and found out that we had a lot in common. We both loved history and loved to bell rand and we gathered our belongings, I started heading to the front gate as Jasper caught my hand.

"Would you like a life home?" He asked not knowing what to say I nodded to confused to question. We reached where he was parked and I realized that there was no car in the spot. Retrieving a shiny red helmet from the back of the jet black motorcycle, he handed it to me and said the most unexpected thing I would have thought.

"Safety First!" He chimed with a joyous chuckle. I was to stunned to speak.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jasper looked at me worried when I didn't move. His eyebrows sewed together in concern. Gliding towards me make me feel like I was going to fall backwards, no one had given me this attention before and now he wanted me to ride on a motorcycle with him.

"Alice! Are you alright, you look kind of pail." He still had the concerned look on his face as he look a few steps towards me. I still didn't have the strength to move and suddenly my legs gave way and I was falling towards the floor. It took Jasper a few strides to reach me as I was falling, he caught me before I hit the hard cold pavement. Now he looked even more confused, looking at my limp body and placing it on the pavement gently.

"Alice! What's the matter, What happened?" Dragging my limp body over to the bench was easy for Jasper as he just scoped me up. His chest was firm but my body moulded to it so easily. He placed me down on the chilled bench waiting for me to answer his question that he was firing at me. I took a deep breath and got ready to answer.

"I'm fine." He looked doubtful, but I didn't know what to do to confines him that I was fine. I put the I am really fine look on but he wasn't convinced.

"What is it going to take for you to be convinced that I really am fine?" He seamed to think about this for a while, looking up to the sky. After what felt like hours he spoke. No one was around as school had ended and everyone had left.

"I will take you home when you can hold onto me tight enough to stay on the bike." He had a very serious tone like it was going to take a long time. Blushing and looking away from his curious eyes, I spoke like a mouse.

"Come on then lets go, or I could just walk home I don't live that far away." Was I really testing how far he would go before laughing, well I was half serious. But then he burst with laughter. Through the laughter he spoke.

"Well we have been hear for about an hour and I think that you can not be trusted to walk home so, why don't we go out for some food before I take you home?" Was he really asking me out. I stood there stunned not knowing what to say, and Jasper stood there with a smile on his face.

"Umm, yeah ok but let me just text my mum to say I am going?" I stated this but it still sounded like a question. He nodded to this but his face returned to a serious note. Taking out my phone and seeing a message from my mum already there, she sounded worried as she never text me.

'Where are you? - Mum x' I sighed and replied to the text in the best way posable.

'Mum, I am going out with my friend. Be back soon. - Alice x' Looking up to find Jasper standing closer than before holding the shiny red helmet out. Taking it with more confidence than before and pulling my hair into a bun. I placed it on my head and was handed a jacket. I look at him confused.

"You can have my riding jacket. It would be better as you are a first rider. I'm guessing?" I nodded in agreement and slipped the jacket on as he did it up for me. Sliding on his leather gloves and punching on the black beast I was about to mount.

"Come on then, if your not to scared!" Striding towards my ultimate challenge with a brave face fixed, not that he could see under the large red helmet. Jasper laughed as I stepped up to the beast, I placed my arm around his waist and another laugh erupted from him.

"I think your going to want to hold tighter than that if you want to stay on." This comment taunted me, using all of my strength to grip as hard as I could. I didn't want to look as we started off but I brought myself to open my eyes, as Jasper asked.

"So, what do you think?" I didn't know what to say and he got worried. He started to turn to look at me and I tried to stop him.

"It is amazing, how do you even concentrate on the road? I would get so caught up looking at everything speed past." I sighed to make the point that he was suppose to be watching the road. We hit the highway and he decided to make me more terrified but speeding up. Gripping tighter and closing my eyes I asked.

"Where are we going anyway? I never asked." I was curious because I didn't know the direction we where heading in and it was worrying.

"A little place I know, it is a bit out of town though. Just past my house, we can drop our stuff off there first if you'd like. No one's home and we wont look as odd without bags." I thought this was an odd thing to think about but didn't really think of that until after the only thought I had I voiced and wished I hadn't.

"They will think it is odd when they see me sitting there with you anyway." We were pulling up to a large house that was in the middle of nowhere. Jasper stepped off the bike and before I could step down he had turned and was holding me in place.

"Why would you think that? You are the most beautiful girl that I have seen." I didn't see that one coming, I thought he was just being nice when he asked me out. I was to stunned to speak and he took advantage of this. He pressed his chest up against mine and although he was standing and I was on the bike he was still taller than me. He looked down deeply into my eyes and began to get closer giving me time to move away. I didn't know what was happening and then, his lips touched mine.

Standing in the cold wind in front of Jaspers house, we could have been there for hours I wasn't sure. After this he brought his head back and chuckled. This made me frown and he laughed again.

"Come on. I'll show you inside and then we can get some food." What was he playing at, he was beautiful and could have anyone he wanted. Why did he want me?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper grabbed my waist and helped me off his bike. Clutching onto my hand he lead me into the large house. He dropped his bag at the front door and gestured I do the same, I did.

"Wait there I'll get you something to ware." I was about to question this statement and he raised a hand and made me look at my clothes. They were soaked.

"You carnet go out in wet clothes and plus I have something that would look lovely on you." He said this in a firm tone, I knew that I was not going to answer back. Racing up the stairs and heading off to the right, I began to spin around taking the whole room in. After a few moments I heard laughter form the top of the stairs and there stood Jasper watching me spin. Stopping in my tracks and spinning to face Jasper, my face went the colour of a strawberry.I dropped my face to the floor in shame. Before I had time to look up again Jasper was at my side placing his hands on the side of my face and bringing it up to his face. Spinning me round so that me were closer together, he stopped by an open door and handed me a dress.

"Go on try it on and then we can head off." I didn't ask any questions, stepping into the bathroom. It was pastel blue and white, very bright and open. Slipping off my wet clothes and folding then into a neat pile. I turned to the mirror above the large sink. Filling the sink with warm water, I tried to fix my hair after the water had run I washed my face and picked up the dress. The soft cotton was lovely against my hands as I shuck out the crease. I slipped the light blue dress over my head. It matched the colour of my eyes, making me wonder how he had done that.

"How did you know this would fit me?" Speaking as I stepped out of the bathroom. I bumped into something hard but I didn't think it was Jasper, I look up slowly to find that it wasn't Jasper.

"Um, Hello I'm Alice a friend of Jasper's." I said this whilst holding out my trembling hand. He just smiled at this and held out his had but before I could shake it Jasper was standing in front of me. He gave the tall man a long look before the man just turned and left. This just left me more confused than before. Jasper turned with a serious look on his face and then spoke in the same tone.

"Are you ready to go?" This made me stop and think but I nodded and followed him to his motorcycle that was still sitting in his driveway. Scooping me up and placing me on the back of the motorcycle, handing me the red helmet again. He jumped on faster than before and just as I put my arms round him he was off.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I said with deep concern. He let out a long sigh and stopped the bike. I didn't realise that we were in front of a small diner. He got off the large bike and stood in front of my as he did before.

"You don't need to worry about it. We just don't agree on some things and this means that you need to stay away from him." He said this in a serious tone and then leaned down giving me a kiss on the cheek. Helping me off the motorcycle and grabbing me round the waist. I tried looking round to see his face before I asked the thing I think he was dreading.

"Why would you want me to stay away from him?" I look up to see Jaspers eye's were closed and this worried me. Trying to comfit Jasper was harder than I thought. I brought my hand to his cheek and he held it there.

"He is my older brother, he is...DANGEROUS! You really need to stay away from him. My family will be starting at school tomorrow, you should be safe around them but please try and stay with me." We started heading towards the diner, hand in hand. The little dinner was sweet, we stepped inside and a young waitress lead us to a round table. I wanted to start and question him. Raising an eyebrow I began the questions.

"Your family is starting tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me this. I am hear with you and I don't know anything but your name. Oh and apparently you have an older brother that apparently is dangerous. You seem to know everything about me, How is that? You are new to town and don't know anyone right." I knew this was going to be a long evening. Beginning to stand up was when Jasper finally looked up, he had a serious look on his face and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Please, don't leave. I really want you to know me but I am scared of what you'll think." As he said this he had grabbed my wrist and looking deeply into my eyes making me sit back down without even thinking. He opened his mouth and began to explain. Letting go of my wrist and holding onto my hand lightly.


End file.
